What I never said
by Stewie.Rico-lover
Summary: There are some things Rico has said to people. He could say almost anything to anyone. Except One Thing he never got to say... Rated for Suicide and sadness... Warning: Character Death! Slash! Skico


Title: What I never said

Written: August 8th, 2012- 9:39 PM

POV- Rico

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar; Tom McGrath, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do! :'(

Summary: Rico said so many things to many people. He said what he wanted and did what he wanted, but there was one thing he never got to say to someone very special… Warning: Character Death!

One-Shot: What I never said

**Rico's pov**

_Today I am writing this note to my closet friends… were my closet friends to be correct. I never actually got around to correcting grammar to much in the past, but I think this note needs proper grammar so you can actually understand what I'm saying. Well lately I've been thinking a lot about my life, and well I guess to me it pretty much sucked. True you guys never let me down or well…. At least tried not to hurt me. I'm not sure any of you noticed but I had always been hurt._

_When I was younger about 2 or 3 as a penguin chick; I was abused by everyone. My parents, teachers, even my 'close' friends. I don't call them that anymore… you know really I don't even know what I'm writing. I'm only just jotting down my thoughts, and not really double checking. Anyway first I should describe the reason I'm giving up. _

_One of the reasons would be my medical condition. It really hurts to talk the way I do, and everyone just goes along with it. Well I don't feel like I like it! Yeah I know it's not really anything I can help, but a little compassion would be nice. Next problem would be my dream._

_I always dreamed of singing, and I know I do good opera, but I want to really sing. Like those singers on the radio. They have beautiful voices they're naturally born with while I am stuck with a condition that locks me to my current state. _

_Anyway another reason would be the fact of someone I love. I have loved him ever since I laid eyes on him. He was amazing, talented, and commanding; and I also envied him for that fact. The point is I knew he could never love someone with a messed up life like mine. I was in the pit of hell, and I could never have the heart to drag him down with me. It's best he never know the truth. So Skipper if you're reading this I would like you to know it's not your fault I did this._

_No it was never your fault. I needed to do this, and if you found this before I did I knew you would try to stop me. But I have to, and this is my finale goodbye to you. _

_Next Kowalski this message is for you. I envied you more than Skipper. You always bragged about your talent on science, and physics, and whatever other crap you said. You were the one I was always jealous of, and I hated you for that fact of your big brain. But I didn't hate you enough to do anything about it. I would never dream of hurting you in anyway. Physical or mental, but anyway I just wanted to thank you for being there for me when I broke up with that chick in gwatamula. ;)_

_Now Private this message is for you. I know we were never really friends for a long time. I basically hated you the time you joined our team. I always was the one Skipper looked after till you came, and got into our lives. I hated you then because you were cuter. You were nicer, and you weren't insane like me. I knew Skipper liked you more so I decided to move on, and I wanted to thank you because you got me Ms. Perky. It didn't last as long as I thought, but it's the thought that counts._

_Thank you to all my pervious friends, and all my unmentioned friends. I know there are things that you guys would disagree with me on, but it'll be too late by the time you do._

_Finally a message to God. I know I haven't exactly the best man/soldier/penguin you could have created, but I hope you'll show me a sign if I still belong here, and there is still something I could do. But if not I would hope you would find it in your heart to forgive me, and let me join you in heaven._

_To all my great friends, past friends, family, and team I wish you all luck from heaven, and remember I'll always be with you. Whether it be in the skies, down below, in a grave, or as a ghost. You are all great, and I want you to not waste your tears on me for this has been the choice I made. Please don't feel guilty, for in a few hours you'll be putting flowers on my grave, and wishing me luck up here or down there as I watch you live your lives without me. I pretty sure they're gonna be awesome or fantastic. Once again Good Luck ~ Rico Nava Salvain_

The note fell from Skipper's flipper as tears made their way down his cheeks. Now he would never get to see Rico again and there was one thing that had always been on his mind…

"I love you too Rico…" Skipper said as he fell to his knees, and cried.

**The One Thing Skipper Never Got To Say….**

Amy: Very sad right? I just love the ending and I hope you liked this story… Thank you for reading! XD Oh and I plan on making a different version of this same story, and it's gonna be based on what if Skipper did save Rico? Well thanks again for reading!


End file.
